


Random Among Us Fic

by Digital_Dynamix



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, My First Work in This Fandom, but it's at the end so yeah, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Dynamix/pseuds/Digital_Dynamix
Summary: Just a one shot where cyan and white go for a stroll through out the skeld
Relationships: Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Cyan/White (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Random Among Us Fic

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa this will be bad i can tell  
> just know that i love this game and this might be the only thing i contribute to this website  
> now if you'll excuse me *dies*

It was a really eventful day, that could easily be said. Lime was brutally murdered and no one could agree who the imposter was. Cyan was going to do her task in storage before White stopped her. She looked kind of nervous as she asked Cyan if she wanted to take a stroll around The Skeld with her. Of course Cyan said yes.

The stroll was fairly peaceful. They saw people doing tasks and even did their own tasks on the way. Cyan couldn’t help but giggle when White was doing her card swipe, she was so frustrated she nearly asked Cyan to do it for her.

Eventually they both ran out of things to do, even in the dreaded electrical room. After all, things are easier when there’s two of you. They both spotted Pink on the way to the cafeteria and had a little chat with him about what might happen next. It lasted for a whole 5 minutes before he had to leave the icy coloured duo behind to do some tasks in admin. The pair then headed off to their destination.

It was in the cafeteria that White said how she really feels about Cyan, all the feelings she felt from the moment they first set foot on the ship to now, all the things that have been clogging her mind, everything… Cyan was at a loss for words, she didn’t know that her friend felt the same way. Before White could leave, she was pulled into a loving embrace from Cyan and was given a little peck on the cheek before being reassured that the feelings were mutual.

Shortly after that, the alarm went off, signaling everyone that the oxygen was being depleted. The two rushed off to o2 to fix the issue. However, the pair didn’t expect to not only be the first ones there, but also the first ones to find it… Red’s cold dead body, lying near the tank.

**[DEAD BODY DISCOVERED]**

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> sorry if the pacing seems off ;-; im not really used to actually writing my ideas  
> anyways, hope you liked this *dies*


End file.
